marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ana Jarvis
|gender = Female |tv series = Agent Carter (7 episodes) |actor = Lotte Verbeek |status = Alive}} Ana Jarvis is the wife of Edwin Jarvis. Biography World War II Before the war broke out, Ana Jarvis worked in a hotel tailor shop. One day, during her work, she sold a beautiful tie to Edwin Jarvis, who was in Budapest while serving under a General. She and Edwin eventually started a relationship. Because she was Jewish, things became difficult for her when the war broke out, as Hungary allied with Nazi Germany and adopted its anti-Semitic policies. Ana Jarvis would only have been able to leave the country if she received a letter of transit. The general refused to sign such a letter, but Edwin forged his name, allowing her to leave Hungary.Agent Carter: 1.03: Time and Tide Switching Duties Ana Jarvis and her husband lived a very structured lifestyle after World War II. Edwin took care of the household, while she was not home. When Edwin is introduced to Peggy Carter, he revealed to her that she can call him within certain times because, after eight o'clock, his time is dedicated to Ana, going to bed together at nine o'clock. Carter called from the nightclub La Martinique to tell Edwin that the Nitramene was no longer a document but weaponized; Ana came home and distracted Edwin. Edwin wanted to have her dinner ready upon her arrival, so he was divided in responsibility. The next morning, Ana was told by Edwin that he was evicting a woman from Howard Stark's Penthouse; Edwin was really helping Carter with the death of Colleen O'Brien at L&L Automat.Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Threatened with Deportation Edwin Jarvis was taken to the New York Bell Company Office to be interrogated by Jack Thompson after Thompson and Daniel Sousa came to Howard Stark's Mansion to get him. Ana Jarvis became a topic when Edwin remained calm during his interview. Thompson told Edwin that he would have her deported if Edwin did not give any pertinent information to how his car was at the Roxxon Refinery. Peggy Carter revealed that Roger Dooley had a stolen car report; this gave Edwin the flexibility he needed to be released. Los Angeles Sparring Partner Ana went with her husband Edwin Jarvis to Los Angeles when Howard Stark went there to work on a defense contract.Agent Carter: 2.01: The Lady in the Lake Ana became Edwin's sparring partner as he desired to keep himself fit; she learned his strengths and weaknesses in combat and worked to improve his fighting skills. Ana was familiar with, and fond of, the Dunbar Hotel, a nightclub frequented mostly by African-Americans.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark Peggy Carter's Stay ]] Peggy Carter came to stay with the Jarvises in Los Angeles when she was sent to investigate a murder. Upon seeing Carter, Ana greeted her with a hug, before Edwin could warn Carter that Ana tended to hug people, while Carter was not as effusive as his wife. Before Edwin left to attend to Bernard Stark, the flamingo that he had brought with him, Ana gave her husband a passionate kiss to greet him. Ana then told Carter that she was surprised by how feminine Carter looked, explaining that from the stories Edwin had told her about Carter, she expected her to look masculine. Carter said that she needed to change her clothes because she was going to the race track. Ana showed Carter an entire wardrobe of clothes appropriate for her work, and presented her with a garter that doubled as a gun holster, an invention which delighted Carter. Wardrobe Selection 's training]] The next morning, Ana saw Peggy Carter pinned by Edwin as the two were sparring; she wanted to know if they were ready for breakfast. Edwin told Carter of how Ana was his sparring partner and improved his skills; Ana asked Carter if she was a victim of a special move that Edwin developed if his opponent got him on his back. That evening, Carter told Ana that she was going to the Dunbar Hotel to meet with Jason Wilkes to learn information about Isodyne Energy. Ana questioned how many other agents would be attending this meeting; when Carter said that she would be alone, Ana deduced that it was a date and chose a wardrobe for Carter to actuate her femininity. Ana listened as Carter did a poor job denying the possibility that it was a date. Later, Ana watched with amusement as Edwin tried to contain Bernard. She noticed that the special light which usually alerted Edwin that Howard Stark needed assistance was activated and quickly told her husband, letting him know that Carter was in danger. ]] When Carter arrived home, Ana brought her whiskey instead of the tea that Edwin requested that she bring, seeing as how Carter looked distracted and disheveled. Ana listened as Carter told her that she believed that Wilkes was dead; Carter could not understand why she was depressed when she hardly knew Wilkes. Ana told her of how she and Edwin knew that they loved one another even when they had hardly known one another and how Edwin helped her to get to America, so Carter could realize that she had feeling for Wilkes. Mounting Concern The Wound Days later, Ana watched as Edwin cleaned the wound that Peggy Carter sustained during her Infiltration into the Roxxon Warehouse; she noticed that the wound went entirely through Carter's body and caused her incredible pain. Carter described how everything she did was monumental due to the pain of her wound but she did not have the luxury of resting because of the many occurrences happening; Ana just listened.Agent Carter: 2.06: Life of the Party Copper Thread With Edwin busy preparing for his mission to infiltrate the fundraising campaign of Calvin Chadwick to get a blood sample from Whitney Frost, Ana acted as the hands of Jason Wilkes to build the containment chamber he needed to maintain a tangible state. Wilkes confided in her that he was nervous about the mission because everything needed to be perfect to achieve success; when Wilkes revealed that there would be no reinforcements to help, Ana frowned. Just then, Edwin entered and began bragging that he was the leader of the mission and that he was going to be in the midst of a dangerous situation; Ana got upset, dropped and damaged her work, and ran from the laboratory. Hungarian Dinner Edwin was successful in his mission, so, the next day, Ana continued helping Jason Wilkes with creating a containment chamber while Edwin worked on repairing a transponder so that Dottie Underwood could be located. Wilkes started to lose cohesion more frequently, to the concern of Ana; however, when Peggy Carter arrived to the laboratory, Carter seemed more concerned about Edwin's work progress than Ana's. Wilkes became highly upset and berated Carter for having more concern over a woman who would kill her than for him with his life in danger. Wilkes quickly apologized though, then asked Ana to continue assisting him. Later, the containment chamber was completed and Wilkes gained a tangible state. Ana witnessed as Wilkes surprised Carter with a kiss that turned passionate. Wilkes then declared that he was hungry; Ana happily decided to make a feast for Wilkes, saying it would be regal. As Edwin prepared to go to rescue Underwood from Whitney Frost, Ana gave him a long hug. He asked her if she wanted him to go, but she was that Edwin needed this assignment to have adventure in his life. He promised that he would return unharmed; Ana warned Edwin not to make unkempt promises. During the dinner, Wilkes ate happily and ravenously, citing that Edwin was very lucky to have Ana. Ana then revealed that she wished that she did not know about the danger that Edwin and Carter endured. The two decided to drown their sorrows in expensive wine.Agent Carter: 2.07: Monsters Shot Desiring to open the windows to Howard Stark's Estate, Ana deactivated the alarm; concerned about how long Edwin Jarvis and Peggy Carter were taking to return, Ana called Daniel Sousa, who promised to keep her company. ]] Unknown to her, Whitney Frost entered the building to kidnap Jason Wilkes. Ana saw Joseph Manfredi carrying her unconscious friend to his car with Frost running alongside; Ana halted their exit, but Manfredi drew a gun. Frost took the gun, saying that it was not necessary and attempted to explain to Ana that Wilkes needed Frost to gain answers, but, when she saw Carter's car arriving, Frost shot Ana in the abdomen to act as a distraction while she escaped with Wilkes. Ana was taken by the clearly shocked Edwin to Waverly Memorial Hospital to receive an operation from Doctor Chung. Complications Eventually, Ana awakened from her coma, but kept her eyes closed and listened as Edwin gave promises of what he would do if she awakened. Abilities *'Martial Artist': Ana is trained in martial arts. She acted as the sparring partner of her husband, who mentioned she knew all his strengths and weaknesses. Relationships Family *Edwin Jarvis † - Husband Allies *Peggy Carter † *Howard Stark † - Employer *Jason Wilkes *Daniel Sousa *Chung - Surgeon *Rose Roberts Enemies *Joseph Manfredi *Whitney Frost - Attempted Killer Appearances Trivia *The favorite dessert of Ana Jarvis is apple tortes. References Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Waverly Memorial Hospital Patients